The Sound of Silence
by ERG0-PR0XY
Summary: Taking another look at the big bright moon beaming down against her flawless milky smooth skin, her hand rests upon her unnoticable bump, whispering, "We're going back home soon, home where your grandparents are waiting for you. Away from here.I refuse to let you see him in the arms of another woman." Rukia Centric and lots of OOC going on.
1. Pilot

Alrighty. This is a Rukia centric fic back in feudal times.. Where drama and angst is all too familiar behind the gold encrusted doors of warlords and emperors. Heart break and unfairness will be present because I'm the fanfic author and you're not, so suck it up. Characters will be OOC and there will be some OC here and there, but they don't really play a significant role, well not in the begining maybe.

:P

This here is an intro that's setting he scene of the fanfic.

Anyways, Read and review makes me really happy and motivated.. *hint*hint*

* * *

_"You're nothing but a peasant girl and I didn't marry you because I loved you! I only married you for political reasons!"_

Those words that will forever be ingrained in Rukia's mind. Sure, she was adopted by Hisana and Byakuya when she was young, but never has Hisana or Byakuya ever treated her less than a princess. Yet, others do. Rukia to some is just a mere peasant that got lucky. Her peasant blood line has no correlation to the blood line of Kuchiki's blood line that run so deep into wealth and power- the crumbling Kurosaki Emperor offered his son- Ichigo Kurosaki, to be betrothed to Byakuta's only daughter. Byakuya and Hisana had no other option when other emperors's sons refuses to marry a _peasant girl. _

A mutual agreement was reached once Byakuya supported the Kurosaki Empire.

Though, not everyone agrreed to the arrangement.

Ichigo, for one, did not appreciate the underhandedness of being betrothed to someone he hardly knows-a peasant girl nonetheless.

So, he faked the love. He faked the compliments, the praises and all the sweet nothings he would tell her in the morning.

All fake.

It was that one night-that one night Ichigo came in thier heavily draped silken room, bumbling with his favorite dancer, Senna.

Senna excited Ichigo. She was different and full of life-compared to Rukia who was a peasant acting all prim and proper? Che, it was a no brainer why Ichigo would choose Senna. She was born in the empire and grew up dancing in the empire. Rukia? Rukia was born in the dirty run down streets of the Kuchiki empire.

Taking another look at the big bright moon beaming down against her flawless milky smoth skin, her hand rests upon her unnoticable bump, whispering, "We're going back home soon, home where your grandparents are waiting for you... Away from here...I refuse to let you see him in the arms of another woman..."


	2. She leaves

It has a lot of Ichigo bashing and Senna bashing. So, f you happen to like either character, look away and find another fanfic to read.

You've been warned...

* * *

Adding the fishing touches to Isshin's personalized silken robe- matching Makasaki's elegant silken robe, Rukia proudly looks at it with her head held high. It's a gift she has been working on for the past few weeks to celebrate Isshin's and Makasaki's marriage together for 26 years.

26 years of nothing but pure love.

Quickly yet tenderly,Rukia folds the silken robes and puts them aside before getting ready for-

"Nyaaa! Kurosaki samaaaa! Wait until we get into your room!"

Cold fridget shivers ran through Rukia's spine once she heard that bubbly voice. It was the voice that made everything clear to Rukia. Ichigo's heart belongs to someone else other than her, but that doesn't stop Rukia from doing her daily duties like wife should...

Rukia sometimes wonders if Ichigo will ever notice if she just up and left without sayinng a word...

Though, this time, Rukia is done wondering. She's going to test it out.

Bursting through the shojo doors- the scent of sake taints the _married couple's _room as a drunk orange haired man reeking of sake bumbles his way in with his arm slung over Senna, a younger girl with large amber eyes with purple hair pinned up, in a messy bun. It was obivoius to Rukia Ichigo had fun before he arrived.

Clearing her throat, Rukia poises herself up high, and slightly bows, "Husband," Rukia choked out, "Tomorrow is the 26th anniversary of marri-"

"Get out!" Ichigo angrily grumbled as he violently faces Rukia, "You're ruining the moment and stop calling me husabnd peasant!"

Her violet eyes closed as she lets out a mental huff. It's been decided. She's leaving tonight. she's not going to Isshin's and Makasaki's 26th anniversary dinner. But her gift will be sent to them as a thankyou for treating her like thier own daughter, even if other household members don't behind Isshin's and Makasaki's back.

"Very well Kurosaki. I'll be leaving and please, the box on the table is the gift for your parents. Give it to them for me."

And slowly, but surely, slightly bows before she leaves the room and the glow on the moon showers Rukia's face with a warm embrace, Rukia whispers, "We're going home now... Your grandparentrs are waiting for you..."

"Nayaa! Kurosaki sama! You're so naughty!"

Looking down at her unnoticeable bump, Rukia runs her hands over it, "Please don't be like him..."

* * *

The sun slowly beams into the sake tainted room as the birds start thier daily ritual of chirping and the sound of house hold servants bustling around in the hall way, preparing for the festivities of the night-Ichigo lets out a deep huff before he rubs his face with his calloused hand- smiling. Well, why shouldn't he be smiling? he had a hell of a night with his favorite dancer-hell, he made her scream his name.

Lazily, his right hand reaches for his robe- it's not there! It's typicallt always there... Maybe Senna forgot to put it there, after all, Senna is just a dancer. Heavily huffing, Ichigo wraps himself in his blanket as he looks for clothes to wear before he takes a-Shit! the water is cold as ice. What the heck is going on? Eveyrthing is all messed up, and Ichigo in a very sour mood.

-Flash back to last night-

Quickly walking through the dimly lit hallways from Isshin's and Makasaki's room, Rukia softly knocks against the shojo door, "Shirayuki?" Rukia quietly called, "It's time."

Shojo doors slide open to the sight of a woman dressed in white and light blue clothes as her pale complexion glistens under the bright moon.

"I've everything packed..." Shirayuki smiply responded. There was no need for explanation from Rukia why, Shirayuki knows Rukia well enough than to question Rukia about her decisions.

"The horses outside are packed and waiting... Are you sure you want to do this princess Kuchiki?"

A smile graces Rukia's pink lips as she looks up at the moon, violet eyes glistening, "It's lovely weather for a midnight ride back home isn't it Shirayuki?"

-Flash back end-

* * *

Drunken cheers and laughter was all too present in the Kurosaki empire once the festivities started. Isshin and Makasaki laughing and enjoying each other's company was all that was needed while everyone did a toast to them every ten minutes or-so.

It was when Isshin and Makasaki calmed thier guests down for dinner that someone insisted on them opening their gifts first.

At first it was just a silly suggestion, but then it gained momentum and eventually, Isshin and Makasaki had no choice but to please thier guests by opening thier presents first.

First up-Senna's gift?

A burst of confused murmured surrounded the room. A mere dancer of the court being the first gift to be opened? What makes her so damn special?

Optimistic orange eyes gleamed as Senna handed Isshin and Makasaki thier gifts.

"Happy anniversary Kotei and Kōgō Kusosaki. May the rest of your life together blossom with joy!" Senna happily cheers as she quickly bows. Makasaki's eyebrow arches as she tilts her head, her golden lily hairpin cheerfully tinkles to the side. "Husand," Makasaki whispers to Isshin, as she looks at the intricate stichings on the white silken robes. "This is the work of a Kuchiki royalty..."

Isshin's face grew dark. Even in the most festive and eventful of days, Isshin was pissed. Sure, Rukia did speak to Isshin and Makasaki about leaving the night before their Anniversary dinner and deeply apologized for it. But for someone to take what was clearly the work of Rukia's and claiming it was thiers? That there pissed Isshin off.

"You." Isshin's large calloused hand points at the girl with the large amber eyes. "Did you personally made this for us?"

Not thinking of any consequences, Senna boldly claimed, "Yes, I spent days and nights stitching this for-"

"But this is the work only Kuchiki Royalty can create.." Makasaki quietly chimed, "You did not create this."

Quickly Senna's orange eyes diverted to Ichigo. She looked at with with pleading eyes, hoping he'll come up with a plan-which he quickly does.

"Maybe Rukia taught her how to stitch like that..." Ichigo quickly chimed, "I've seen Rukia teach Senna how to stitch before...right?"

Ichigo notions Senna who quickly caught on and added, "Y-yes. Princess Rukia took her time with me and-"

"Lies! No Kuchiki would expose thier trade secrets so freely!" This time Makasaki spoke up as she slammed her delicate fists against the marbed table. She was furious with the lies Senna was feeding her. Furious by the fact that Ichigo would lie for a mere dancer of the court?

Shit like that won't fly.

The guests of the night remained silent and stunned. Stunned by the fact that they had just witness the wrath of Makasaki when she'stypically a carefree sweet person.

So, slowly, without making a scene, the guests attempt tp calm down both Isshin and Makaasaki by creating small talking-Isshin noticed this and whispers to Makasaki, "Tonight. Tonight when the guests leaves, we'll ahve a talk with that girl and our idiot son..."


	3. Kaien

There will be time skips and The fanfic will be short because that's how pictured it to be.. But it might be lo9nger depending on which direction I want to take this fanfic. I rewrote some stuff 'cause I didn't like how things turned out and didn't flow right.

SLIGHT Kaien/Rukia fluff

Anyways, read and review makes me happy!

* * *

Happy smiling faces and laughter was shared between both Isshin and Makasaki as they all sent off their dinning guests, thanking them for a wonderful time. But their mood turned grim once they sent off the last guest. They haven't forgotten about the _lies _both Senna and Ichigo fed them.

Ominous anger hovered about Isshin and Makasaki. They were mumbling with one another, mumbling while Senna stood behind Ichigo, holding his hand. Ichigo was completely ready to defend Senna and confess his _love _for her so Isshin and Makasaki would think it'll be futile to go against his word.

But everyone knows fate like to play a game called, "Up yours!"

Once Isshin and Makasaki both heavily huffed, they turned around, Makasaki swiftly walked towards Senna while Isshin faced Ichigo who boldly stood his ground- Isshin wanted to slap that confidence right out of Ichigo.

"Idiot son..." Isshin finally spoke. "Do you know where my sweet daughter in law is?"

Ichigo dead panned. If only he listened to Rukia about her whereabouts-maybe it could get him out of this little problem.

"Shee...went to see her parents?" Ichigo half guessed/replied, hoping that was the correct answer Isshin was waiting for- In fact, it was the answer Isshin was expecting, in the worst way possible.

Rukia left Ichigo.

"Idiot son..." Isshin disappointingly grumbled. "My idiot son..."

Bronze eyes widen as he balled his fists. Ichigo caught on with was Isshin was thinking and he was more than ready to _confess_ his love for Senna.

"I'm in love with her...I'm in love with Senna..." Ichigo boldly stated with his feet firmly planted on the ground. "I never loved that peasant girl you made me marry-"

Quiet sniffling disturbed Ichigo's passion filled confession as foot steps accompanied it. It was his mother that stood behind him along with his supposed lover-Senna. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked away from Ichigo- Ichigo thought the worst.

"Senna!" Ichigo yelled once he tired to advance her only to be stopped by Makasaki, his own mother.

This here surprised Ichigo because Makasaki loves Ichigo. She's the one that spoils him. Though, maybe Makasaki realized she has spoiled Ichigo rotten.

"Senna told me everything Ichigo..." Makasaki disappointingly whispers. "Everything you said to her to everything you did with her..." Her voice trails away as she looks away from Ichigo. The disappointment dulled Maksaki's eyes. She could only love Ichigo so much...

"Why?" Makasaki finally whispers. "Why did you do this to them?"

Baffled, Ichigo steps back a little. _Them? What does she mean by-_

Brown watery eyes gleaming, Senna quietly sobs,"I told her everything Kurosaki sama... I'm so sor-"

"Wife," Isshin briskly interrupted. "What is the meaning of this?"

A quiet huff was leased. The disappointment in Makasaki took it's toll in her.

"Our son," Makasaki sadly spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki, forced this poor girl into having relations with him..."

Ichigo's eyes widen.

Forcing Senna to have relations with him?

What the hell did Senna tell Makasaki!?

"Senna.." Ichigo stared at a a sniffling girl who looked away from him. She couldn't look him like that. Not when she's saving her own skin.

"Senna look at me..." The pleading undertone in Ichigo's was all too present. He _loved_ her. Why can't she just tell Isshin and Makasaki the truth. The nights where she would scream his name countless times and tell him she loves him? The times they spent together laughing and smiling.

Did all that mean nothing to her?

"I'm sorry.." Senna quietly sniffles, "I had to tell them the truth..."

"If you are going to tell my parents the truth, tell them the real truth!" Ichigo yelled. He was angry with Senna for just throwing away what they had. The intimate nights they shared.. The countless nights where she would just lay in bed with him, sweet talking with one another..

Nothing.

Ichigo's love for Senna started to falter.

If Senna wants to play shame game, Ichigo was more than happy to oblige.

"Did you tell my mom about the Jewelry?" Ichigo spited. "The Jewlelry you took from my room?"

Eyes widen once the Isshin's and Makasaki's attention focused in on Senna who stopped the sobbing. She knew what Ichigo spoke about. The Jewerly she'd take from Rukia after Senna fornicates with Ichigo.

"Jewelry?" Senna defensively responded. "I never stole any Jewler-"

"Go check in her room!" Ichigo pointed at the closes shojo doors. "Go. Go an look in her room. There is a box full of jewelry she-"

"Don't listen to him!" Senna quickly added. "He told me to keep the jewelry in my room so Prin-"

"Husband..." Makasaki leans into Isshin as she buries her face into his broad chest, mumbling, "What are going to do with the two of them?"

Makasaki had enough of Ichigo's bullshit and Senna's bullshit. It's time they come clean about everything. Even if someone has to pay a price... Some might be punished lightly because they are Royalty, others-well, others it's death penalty...

Isshin wraps his arms around Makasaki and lets out a sigh. Today was suppose to be a joyous day. A day where Isshin and Makasaki bask each with nothinmg but love. But now? Shit has gone down and this is what they have to deal with. A lying house hold servant and a no good son.

"Why don't we throw them in the dungeon tonight?" Isshin suggested. "Maybe this will teach our idiot son a lesson and that girl- She needs to learn her place in the Kurosaki empire...We'll deal with the rest of it tomorrow when we are well rested..."

A quiet sigh escapes Makasaki as she tightly wraps her arms around Isshin, "Tell the guards to be nice to Ichigo..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

The orange sun peeks over the horizon, as familiar scent of morning dew mixed with baked sweets awaken the senses. The sound of people starting off the day? This was all too familiar with Rukia...

She was home.

Well, almost home, since she has reached the outskirts of the Kuchiki empire where two burly guards bounded with soldiers and military behind them, stopped both her and Shirayuki. They don't recognized her-more like they weren't expecting Rukia so early, but her gleaming purple eyes gave it all away. So, quickly the burly guards bowed to the princess and quickly urged her in, sending two of their finest military men with them to the king. Making sure no surprise harassment occurs.

Whispers and looks were all exchanged between the onlookers who pointed and sneered at Rukia, the peasant princess. This is nothing compared to the treatment Ichigo has put her through. The constant nights of knowing her _husband _is in the arms of another woman? Childish name calling is nothing.

They now arrived at the golden dragon encrusted doors that divide the emperor and his people. Another set of burly guards stood before the golden dragon encrusted doors. They looked at the military men who were sent to watch over Rukia and Shirayuki and spoke to them. Eyes widen and a thousand apologizes are given once the golden dragon encrusted doors open for the princess and Shirayuki.

Word travels fast in the Kuchiki empire once Rukia enters in with Shirayuki.

Luggage and traveling bags were all skimmed away from Rukia and Shirayuki as bright and eager faces warmly welcomed Rukia back to the kingdom like nothing happened.

"Princess Kuchiki!" A familiar voice sweetly called. "It's so refreshing to see you here so early!"

A thin eyebrow arches once Rukia turns her head towards the voice, her violet eyes glistening under the bright sun rays as she narrows her eyes. It was Unohana, the head of all the female household servants.

"Come," Unohana extended her elegant slender arms, tilting her head. "Your parents are waiting for you."

Gulping hard, Rukia takes a quick glance down at her slight bulge, whispering, "We're home..."

* * *

The bright sun beams through the silken draped dragon encrusted pillars-Only Byakuya could afford this luxery since the Kuchiki kingdom is the wealthiest of all kingdoms. It was quiet, and Hisana whispers to Byakuya, urging him to contain his temper. Urging Bykuya to not wage war against the Kurosaki Empire for disgracing his pride.

Word travels fast-especially if you are peasant princess...

"Very well, I will spare the lives of the Kurosaki royalty..." Byakuya angrily gritted between his teeth. He was beyond livid once he found out how Ichigo treated Rukia when she was two months pregnant. But none of that matters now. It's in the past and there's nothing he can do about it. Or at least that's what his wife Hisana tells him.

But.

That doesn't wash away the shame and disgrace casted upon Rukia. Everyone, in the surrounding kingdom knows of Rukia's shame-but, what they don't know is the little baby resting in Rukia's belly- Rukia plans to keep it that way.

Why?

Well, Byakuya, and Hisana figured it would be for the best if Rukia kept her child as a secret. A secret only the Kurosaki Empire doesn't know. After all Ichigo has said and done to Rukia? What gives Ichigo the right to even know he fathered a Child with Rukia? His once wife he calls a peasant?

Rukia denies Ichigo any chance of connecting with HER child.

* * *

5 Years Later...

* * *

Cheerful giggles and laughter bursts from a bubbly black haired boy who bumbles his way into his room. It's night fall and he knows what time is it-infact it's his favorite time of the day. After all, hearing bed time stories from his mom was always the best.

"Okay,okay,okay..." Rukia laughs as Kaien quickly urges Rukia to sit next to him. "One bed time story. Just one story and you promise me you'lll go to sleep."

So, quickly, Kaien bumbles his way towars his bed, waiting for his mom to tuck him in-which she more than happily does.

"Okay!" Rukia happily sits up in her silken white Kimono decorated with lilac blue lilies. "What story do you want to-"

"I want to hear the story about dad!"

A bright smile beams upon Rukia's face. Rukia has told the story of Kaien's father countless time and each time, her son, hugs her and whispers to her, _"I want to be like dad when I get older!" _

Playfully, Rukia pokes Kaien's head, "Chose a different one. I always tell you that-"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kaien's brown eyes gleamed as he continues to cheerfully chant, "Dad! Dad! Da-mawph!"

A tiny hand covers Kaien's mouth once Rukia bursts out in chuckle while shaking her head.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, if I tell you the story of your dad do you promise me you'll got o bed like a good boy?"

Kaien squints his eyes and giggles once Rukia taps him on his nose. "Promise!"

And so the story of Kaien's father begins...


End file.
